Lost Souls
by Crescentia77
Summary: Unter den Überlebenden befinden sich auch die kratzbürstige Caitleen und der charmante Jamie. Welches dunkle Geheimnis verbindet die beiden? Und in welcher Beziehung stehen sie zueinander?
1. Zwischen Leben und Tod

_Titel: "Lost Souls"_

_Kapitel: 1 – "Zwischen Leben und Tod"_

_Folge: 1.01/1.02_

_Autor: Crescentia_

_Rating: P16, später P18 (Gewalt, Sex)_

_Inhalt: Unter den Überlebenden des Flugzeug-Absturzes befinden sich auch die kratzbürstige Caitleen und der charmante Jamie. Welches dunkle Geheimnis verbindet die beiden? Und in welcher Beziehung stehen sie zueinander? _

_Warnung: Kann in späteren Kapiteln Spoiler enthalten!_

_Disclaimer: Alle hier genannten Personen – abgesehen von Caitleen und Jamie – sowie Orte und Basishandlungen entspringen dem geistigen Eigentum J.J. Abrams und der ABC. Ich verdiene mit der hier veröffentlichten Geschichte kein Geld._

**1. Kapitel – „Zwischen Leben und Tod"**

Kleine weiße Wolken zierten den strahlend blauen Himmel. Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf Caitleens Haut, kitzelten sie und ließen das wärmende Versprechen eines heißen Sommertages zurück. Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während kühle Wellen ihre Füße umspielten. Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als die Hände eines Mannes über ihren Rücken strichen und ihren BH öffneten. „Was tust du denn ..." flüsterte sie. Seine Lippen berührten ihren Nacken, ließen sie erschaudern. Ein Ruck durchfuhr sie, so heftig, daß sie hastig die Augen aufriß. Die Wände des Flugzeuges zitterten. Ein weiterer Schlag ließ die Maschine dröhnen. Gepäckluken über den Sitzen öffneten sich, Dinge flogen durch die Luft, die Caitleen schlecht identifizieren konnte. Mit einem leisen Knall fielen plötzlich Sauerstoffmasken von der Decke. „Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott", wimmerte sie, als sie versuchte, danach zu greifen, doch durch die Vibrationen des Flugzeuges glitt ihr das seltsame Gebilde mit Schläuchen und Gummibändern immer wieder zwischen den Fingern hindurch. Erst als der Mann neben ihr die hin- und herschwankende Maske zu fassen bekam und ihr in die Hand drückte, gelang es ihr, sich so weit zu beruhigen, daß sie fähig war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Und während sie sich die Maske überstreifte, wurde ihr klar: ‚Wir stürzen ab. Gleich sind wir tot.'

Als Caitleen wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie als erstes warme Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer nackten Haut und körnigen Sand unter ihrem Rücken. War es alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, daß es höchstens ein Albtraum sein konnte. Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr, panische, schreiende und weinende Stimmen. Sie nahm den Geruch von brennendem Kerosin wahr. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, das Herabprasseln von schweren Gegenständen und eine heiße Druckwelle ließen sie zusammenfahren. Erst jetzt öffnete sie die Augen, richtete sich halb auf. Entsetzt streifte ihr Blick umher. Sie befand sich an einem schmalen Strandstreifen, der zu ihrer Linken von einem dichten Wald begrenzt wurde. Überall im Sand und im flachen Wasser lagen Trümmerteile des Flugzeugs herum, dazwischen liefen Menschen umher. Abscheu stieg in ihr auf, als sich ihr Blick an eine verstümmelte und verbrannte Leiche heftete, und plötzlich schlug ihr Herz heftig. „Jamie?"

„Ich bin hier!" Beruhigt langsam und tief klang die warme Stimme in Caitleens Ohren. Sie richtete sich vollends auf und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Aufstöhnend presste sie beide Hände auf den schmerzenden Oberschenkel und betrachtete fast wie in Trance, wie dunkles Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervor quoll. Der großgewachsene Mann mit den blonden strähnigen Haaren und den tiefblauen Augen tauchte fast aus dem Nichts auf und kniete neben ihr nieder. Seine Hände legten sich um ihre Handgelenke und schoben sie beiseite. Caitleen riss die Augen auf, als sie die darunter liegende Verletzung sah. Unter der zerrissenen Hose klaffte eine tiefe Fleischwunde, aus der unentwegt Blut floss. „Oh Gott", wimmerte sie wieder. „Halb so wild", sprach Jamie leise, lächelte sie an. Dann zog er sein schmutziges, halb zerfetztes Hemd aus, legte es um Caitleens Oberschenkel, verknotete es und zog kräftig zu. Caitleen bis die Zähne zusammen. Am liebsten hätte sie nach dem Kerl geschlagen, weil er ihr solche Schmerzen bereitete, doch ihr war klar, daß er nur versuchte, ihre Blutung zu stillen.

Stunden vergingen, in denen Caitleen, im Sand sitzend, wartete. Sie wusste selbst nicht, worauf. Auf Rettung? Auf den Tod? Auf Jamie? Es war ihr seltsam einerlei. Die Wunde an ihrem Bein hatte aufgehört zu bluten und begann zu verkrusten. Caitleen gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, darauf zu achten, daß kein Sand hinein kam, sie beachtete es schlichtweg gar nicht. Jamie hatte sie an den Rand des Strandes getragen, dort wo die nahen Bäume Schatten spendeten, und sie dann alleine gelassen. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er irgendwie zu helfen. Eine Weile hatte sich Caitleen damit abgelenkt, die anderen zu beobachten. Nachdem die erste Panik sich gelegt hatte, begannen die Überlebenden damit, das ihrer Meinung nach Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Manche räumten Trümmerteile beiseite oder löschten die zahlreichen kleinen Brände, suchten nach Essbarem oder Habseligkeiten. Einer schien Arzt zu sein oder zumindest so zu tun, jedenfalls kümmerte er sich um die Verletzten. Ein kleiner schwarzer Junge lief suchend umher. Als Caitleen des Beobachtens müde wurde, lenkte sie ihren Blick aufs Meer hinaus, richtete ihn auf einen Punkt jenseits des Horizonts. So also fühlte sich Sterben an?

Als die Nacht hereinbrach, sprach ein arabisch aussehender Mann Jamie an. „Kannst du ein wenig Holz zusammen suchen, damit wir das Feuer am brennen halten?" Jamie nickte nur stumm. Er vermied es, auf dem Weg zum Wald in Caitleens Blickfeld zu geraten, doch sie hätte ihn ohnehin nicht bemerkt, wie er durch einen prüfenden Seitenblick bemerkte – sie starrte unbewegt aufs Meer hinaus. Dafür, daß der Absturz erst wenige Stunden her war, war Jamie erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst, wie er selbst verwundert feststellte. Unmittelbar nach dem Aufschlag hatte er gegen das Gefühl der unkontrollierten Panik ankämpfen müssen, doch gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder im Griff gehabt. Seitdem hatte er ruhig und überlegt gehandelt, hatte mitgeholfen, die umherliegenden Menschen nach noch Lebenden abzusuchen und Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft der Rettungsmannschaften zu treffen. Nun, als er den Wald betrat, fand er zum ersten Mal Gelegenheit, tief durchzuatmen und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen.

Sie hatten einen Absturz überlebt, Caitleen und Jamie. Dieser Flug hatte sie in ein neues Leben führen sollen, eines, daß er bestens durchgeplant hatte, doch schon wenige Stunden nach dem Beginn ihres neuen Lebens hatte sich alles seiner Kontrolle entzogen. Einen Fluch ausstoßend ballte Jamie die Fäuste. Alles wäre perfekt gewesen, niemand hätte es herausfinden können. In Los Angeles angekommen, hätten sie sich mit dem Mexikaner getroffen, ihm das Geld gegeben und den Briefumschlag entgegen genommen. Aber nun? Der Mexikaner würde wohl kaum auf sie warten. Er würde seinem Boss berichten, daß das Pärchen aus Australien nicht aufgetaucht war, und dann wären alle Abmachungen hinfällig. Und wenn die Rettungsmannschaften sie nach Australien zurückbringen würden, wäre ohnehin alles verloren. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie den Absturz nicht überlebt hätten, dachte sich Jamie.

Der Schein des Feuers reichte bis zu Caitleen hinüber. Ein Mann löste sich von den anderen und kam zu ihr herüber. „Sind Sie verletzt?", wollte er wissen. Caitleen löste ihren Blick vom dunklen Horizont und blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Sind Sie verletzt?", fragte er noch einmal. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Mann kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Im Dunkeln war ihre Verletzung kaum auszumachen. Mit den Fingern betastete er vorsichtig ihren nackten Oberschenkel. „Rühr mich nicht an", zischte sie ihm eiskalt entgegen. Der Mann setzte ungerührt seine Untersuchung fort. „Ich bin Arzt", erklärte er. „Ich will nur wissen, ob Sie schwer verletzt sind." Caitleen packte grob seine Hand und stieß sie von sich weg. „Und selbst wenn, das gäbe dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mich anzurühren." Mit ruhigem Blick sah er sie an: „Glauben Sie mir, ich will Ihnen nichts tun. Wenn Sie näher zum Feuer kämen, könnte ich mir Ihre Verletzung besser anschauen. Ich denke, daß Sie Glück hatten, aber das kann ich im Dunkeln nicht genau feststellen." Als er die Hand ausstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen, schlug Caitleen danach – die Wut in ihren Inneren ließ sich nun nicht mehr kontrollieren. „Verschwinde", keifte sie lauthals.

Schulterzuckend erhob der Mann sich wieder und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Feuer zu, als sich aus dem Dunkel eine zweite Gestalt löste, die Caitleen sofort erkannte. „Entschuldige, Jack, Caitleen ist etwas ... gereizt. Die ungewohnte Situation macht ihr zu schaffen", rechtfertigte Jamie leise Caitleens Verhalten. „Ihr kennt euch?", erkundigte sich der Mann, den Jamie Jack nannte. Jamie nickte. „Wir waren zusammen unterwegs nach Los Angeles.", antwortete er und fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf Caitleen hinzu: „Ihre Verletzung ist nicht weiter schlimm, du brauchst dich nicht darum zu kümmern." Offensichtlich gab sich Jack damit zufrieden, denn er nickte einmal kurz. „Trotzdem solltet ihr näher ans Feuer kommen und etwas essen", warf er noch rasch ein, bevor er sich zurück zum Feuer begab, wo sich nach und nach alle Überlebenden eingefunden hatten. Jamie sah ihm nach, dann eilte er die paar Schritte zu Caitleen hinüber. „Wir müssen reden, Caitleen!"

_So, das ist mein erster Versuch, eine Fanfic zu schreiben – was vor allem an der inspirienden Serie liegt – also bitte seid gnädig mit mir und gebt mir zahlreiche Reviews!_


	2. Das erste Opfer

_Titel: "Lost Souls"_

_Kapitel: 2 – "Das erste Opfer"_

_Folge: 1.01/1.02_

_Autor: Crescentia_

_A/N: Die bekannten Handlungen weichen teilweise von denen in der Serie ab (z.B. brechen Jack, Kate und Charlie erst mitten in der Nacht zum Cockpit auf)._

**2. Kapitel – „Das erste Opfer"**

Jamie hockte sich vor Caitleen in den Sand. Der Schein des Feuers langte gerade noch bis zu ihm herüber und beleuchtete flüchtig sein Gesicht. Ein warmer, freundlicher, beinahe schon liebevoller Ausdruck lag darin. Seine Augen ruhten auf Caitleens Gesicht, seine Lippen umspielte ein feines Lächeln. Caitleen wandte verächtlich den Kopf ab. Sie kannte sein wahres Gesicht, seinen diabolischen Charakter, und sie empfand Abscheu, wenn sie an die vergangenen Monate dachte. „Darling', warum wendest du dich ab?", raunte Jamie leise. „Nenn mich nicht so", zischte sie zurück. Jamie lachte nur, sein leises, perlendes Lachen, daß ihn auf andere Frauen so anziehend wirken ließ. Caitleen schluckte. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte sie diesem Lachen und diesen Augen auch nicht widerstehen können – damit hatte alles begonnen.

Jamie richtete sich auf und blickte zum Feuer hinüber, dann sah er Caitleen wieder an. „Ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht, wir sitzen beide hier fest." Seine Stimme klang beschwörend und eindringlich, doch Caitleen ließ sich davon nicht blenden. Obwohl sie ihn nicht anblickte, fuhr er fort: „Unsere Pläne sind damit fürs erste wohl aufs Eis gelegt. Doch ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Tu einfach, was ich dir sage!" Ruckartig sprang Caitleen auf, missachtete einfach den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Oberschenkel. „Ich tue überhaupt nichts", entgegnete sie patzig. „Und du hast mir schon lange nichts mehr zu sagen." Im blassen Schein des Feuers funkelten sie sich einige Augenblicke lang wütend an, wie zwei Raubkatzen vor dem tödlichen Sprung, dann lächelte Jamie erneut. „Darling', du glaubst, du könntest dich von mir lossagen, doch war es nicht deine freie Entscheidung, in dieses Flugzeug einzusteigen? Hast du nicht auch von einem neuen, besseren Leben geträumt?" Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und seine Stimme klang plötzlich verändert, hart und eiskalt: „Tu, was ich dir sage, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Caitleen wich zurück, als sie den Haß in Jamies Augen sah. „Lass mich in Ruhe", knurrte sie, mehr ängstlich als bestimmt, dann lief sie in einem Bogen an ihm vorbei, hin zum Feuer, wo die anderen ihr Kommen nur mit einigen freundlichen Blicken registrierten. Schweigend ließ sie sich im Sand nieder und blickte sich noch einmal um. Jamie stand noch immer dort, wo sie eben noch geredet hatten. Er hatte sich umgewandt und starrte zu ihr hinüber, doch nun lag sein Gesicht im Dunkeln und sie konnte es nicht mehr erkennen. Im Moment würde er hier nichts tun können, nicht so lange sie sich hier in der Gesellschaft der anderen befand. Aber was würde sein, wenn sie gerettet worden? Die Rettungsmannschaften, von denen alle hier sprachen, müssten bald eintreffen – wohin sollte sie sich dann wenden? Sie war mit ihm gegangen, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatte, aber nun, in dieser Situation, schien es, daß sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Nur wie ...

„Haaallo!" Jacks eindringliche Stimme und die winkende Hand vor ihrem Gesicht holte Caitleen aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an: „Was?" „Ich habe dich nun schon dreimal gefragt, ob dein Bein dir weh tut", antwortete er auf ihre unwirsche Frage. „Ach, sind wir jetzt etwa schon zum ‚Du' übergangen", konterte sie patzig. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, da du Jamies Freundin ..." „Ich bin nicht seine Freundin", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. „Ich bin ... ich bin ... seine Nichte." Ihr war klar, daß ihr Zögern ihre Lüge verriet, aber das war ihr egal. Der dunkelhaarige Doktor zog kurz die Stirn in Falten, dann nickte er. „Also gut, dann halt Jamies Nichte. Also, tut Ihnen nun Ihr Bein weh?" Caitleen schüttelte den Kopf, aber ihre Stimme klang immer noch abweisend: „Nein, es ist nicht so schlimm. Und du kannst ruhig ‚Du' zu mir sagen!" Nur mit Mühe ein Aufstöhnen unterdrückend, blickte Jack ins Feuer – diese Frau war ja wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Die übrigen, die die Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Arzt und der rothaarigen Frau mitbekommen hatten, ließen sie daraufhin in Ruhe, und Caitleen war das auch ganz recht, konnte sie so doch weiter ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, daß sich zwischen den Anwesenden eine Diskussion entwickelte, die sich offensichtlich um ein Funkgerät drehte. Sie wurde erst wieder aufmerksam, als sich Jack neben ihr plötzlich erhob. Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm auf, doch Jack widmete ihr keinen Blick. „Ich werde gehen." Eine Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich werde dich begleiten, Jack, ich hab es schließlich gesehen!", sagte sie. Jack schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, dann nickte er zustimmend. Noch ein weiterer Typ erhob, bot ebenfalls an, mitzukommen und nach einer kleineren Diskussion stimmte Jack auch ihm zu. Der Araber sah die drei kritisch an: „Wäre es nicht besser, ihr würdet bis zum Morgen warten?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf: „Je eher wir hier wegkommen, desto besser!" Ruckartig erhob sich Caitleen plötzlich und alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. „Du nicht", fuhr Jack sie barsch an. „Du bleibst hier!" Caitleen drehte sich zu ihm und ließ ihren Blick abschätzig über ihn gleiten. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen", maulte sie dann. „Aber wenn es den Herrn Doktor beruhigt, ich begebe mich auf die Suche nach dem Luxusklo, daß im Reiseprospekt angepriesen wurde." Einen Moment lang amüsierte sie sich grinsend über Jacks betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck, dann drehte sie sich brüsk um und marschierte auf den Waldrand zu.

Jack sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, dann wandte er sich seinen beiden Begleitern zu. „Kate, Charlie, seid ihr soweit?" Die Angesprochenen nickten stumm. Der Araber, der sich Sayid nannte und in Wahrheit aus dem Irak stammte, reichte Jack und Charlie zwei Taschenlampen. „Seid vorsichtig – wir wissen nicht, was da draußen so alles herumläuft!" Wie um Sayids Worte zu bestätigen, geriet plötzlich Bewegung in den Wald. Etwas raste auf den Strand zu, etwas Großes, etwas Schnelles. Kurz bevor es durch die Bäume brach, hielt es plötzlich inne, dann war ein lautes, seltsam klingendes Brüllen zu hören, daß den Anwesenden das Blut in den Adern schier gefrieren lassen wollte. Gebannt starrten sie auf den Waldrand, doch nichts geschah. Charlie schließlich war es, der als erster aus seiner Starre erwachte: „Da ... da ist die Frau ... eben hingegangen", stotterte er furchtsam. Jack und ein weiterer Mann sahen kurz zu Charlie, dann zum Waldrand und setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Doch in diesem Moment schien das Wesen im Wald wieder zu erwachen. Erneut brüllte es und die beiden Männer hielten im Lauf inne. Das Rascheln der Bäume entfernte sich und es herrschte wieder Ruhe.

Jamie löste sich plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit und kam auf Jack zugestürmt. „Wo ist Caitleen?", fragte er, den leisen Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Schweigend deutete Jack mit dem Kopf auf den Wald. Der blonde Mann folgte der Andeutung mit den Augen und erstarrte. „Sie ... sie war da?" Er lief los, und die beiden Männer folgten ihm. Jack schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein und leuchtete die Büsche ab, dann wandte er sich um und sah zu Charlie. „Komm mit der Taschenlampe her, Charlie, wir brauchen mehr Licht!", forderte er ihn auf, doch Charlie war noch immer wie erstarrt. „Charlie, mach schon", rief Jack ungeduldig, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Dann gib Boone wenigstens die Taschenlampe!" Der Angesprochene löste sich aus dem Schatten des Waldes, rannte zu Charlie und riss ihm die Taschenlampe aus den Händen. Zu dritt begannen sie, den Waldrand abzusuchen, dort wo eben noch jenes Wesen zu hören gewesen war.

Währenddessen blieben die anderen wie erstarrt stehen, wo sie waren. Niemand wagte es, sich dem Wald zu nähern, zum einen aus Angst, das Wesen könnte zurückkehren, aber auch aus Furcht vor dem, was sie dort unter Umständen finden könnten. Die drei Männer drangen immer tiefer in den Wald ein, die Lichtkegel der Taschenlampen irrten über den Boden und durch die Gegend, und gedämpfte Rufe nach Caitleen erklungen. Doch nichts schien sich zu rühren. Plötzlich hielt Boone inne, die Taschenlampe in seiner Hand begann zu zittern. „Da ist Blut", rief er den anderen beiden zu. Jack und Jamie zögerten einen Moment, bevor sie zu Boone eilten. Der Anblick ließ ihnen den Atem stocken. Zwischen den breiten Wurzeln eines Baumes war Gras platt getreten, was auf einen Kampf hindeutete. Eine Blutlache versickerte langsam im Boden. Keinerlei Spuren führten von dort weg, es war so, als hätte sich Caitleen in Luft aufgelöst – oder war gefressen worden.

„Nein!" Jamies Schrei hallte durch die Luft, drang hinüber bis zum Strand. „Caitleen", rief er dann, sah sich suchend um. Jacks Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, zwang ihn, innezuhalten und ihn anzuschauen. Jack schüttelte den Kopf: „Es tut mir leid, Jamie, ich fürchte ..." Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf, er konnte selbst kaum fassen, was da geschehen war. Mag sie, sie war zickig gewesen, doch hier war ein Mensch gestorben. Jamie ging vor dem Blutfleck auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Caitleen", wimmerte er leise.


	3. Schritte in der Dunkelheit

_Titel: "Lost Souls"_

_Kapitel: 3 – "Schritte in der Dunkelheit"_

_Folge: 1.01/1.02_

_Autor: Crescentia_

_A/N: Ich habe die Szene im Cockpit nicht so ausführlich beschrieben, wie sie in der Serie vorkam – ich gehe davon aus, daß jeder Lost-Fan sie ja gesehen hat._

**3. Kapitel – „Schritte in der Dunkelheit"**

„Sie ist tot!" – „Das weiß ich auch!" Jack und Michael standen sich gegenüber und funkelten sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Michael sich schließlich kopfschüttelnd abwandte. Er ballte die Fäuste und blickte zu den Anderen, die einigen Abstand zu den beiden Streitenden hielten, aber neugierig jedes Wort verfolgten. „Es wäre taktlos, jetzt einfach fortzufahren mit dem, was wir vorher getan haben, gerade so, als wäre nichts passiert", ereiferte Michael sich. „Da ist ein Mensch gestorben – schlimmer noch, er ist gefressen worden, von etwas, von dem wir nicht wissen, was es ist. Wie kannst du ...?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, und Michael hielt inne, atmete tief durch und sammelte seine Gedanken. Doch als er fortfahren wollte, kam ihm Jack zuvor: „Was sollen wir denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Drei Tage Trauer halten, während das Vieh kommt und einen nach dem anderen von uns wegholt? Oder auf einen göttlichen Wink hoffen, der die Rettungsmannschaften, so sie denn nach uns suchen, hierher führen?" Michael schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ..."

Jack winkte nur ab – er wollte diese Diskussion nicht mehr länger weiter führen. Stunden waren vergangen, seit das Vieh hier aufgetaucht und Caitleen ein jähes Ende zugefügt hatte. Nach der lähmenden Hilflosigkeit des ersten Moments und der nahezu herzzerreißenden Trauer Jamies, der sich inzwischen zurückgezogen hatte, ohne mit jemandem zu sprechen, hatte Jack sich nun endlich dazu aufgerafft, zum Cockpit aufzubrechen – bis Michael sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte. Doch nun schulterte er seinen Rucksack und sah sich nach Kate und Charlie um. „Was ist mit euch?", rief er ihnen zu. „Kommt ihr nun mit?" Charlie nickte eifrig, auch wenn aus seinen Augen die Furcht sprach, die er beim Gedanken an das Geschehene empfand. Kate zögerte, sah Jack nur mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Jack trat ein wenig näher, ohne ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Leise sprach er: „Du mußt nicht mitkommen, Kate, das ist okay. Vielleicht wäre es sogar besser, wenn du hier ..."

„Ich komme mit", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich frage mich nur ..." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, um sich in den Sand zu hocken und die Schuhe, die sie zuvor, mit einiger Überwindung und der stummen Bitte um Verzeihung, einem Toten abgenommen, zu schnüren. Jack trat noch einen Schritt näher: „Was fragst du dich?" Eben so plötzlich, wie sie sich hingehockt hatte, stand sie wieder auf und sah ihm erneut in die Augen. „Ob du weißt, was du tust?" Sie trat an ihm vorbei und nickte Charlie zu, der sich daraufhin in Bewegung setzte und Kate zum Waldrand folgte. Jack sah ihnen nach, verwundert und ratlos, dann beeilte er sich, zu den beiden aufzuschließen, ohne auf die Blicke zu achten, die ihnen folgten.

Schweigend bahnten sich die drei ihren Weg durch den Wald. Nachdem der Schein des hohen Feuers am Strand verblasst war, hatten sie ihre hellen Taschenlampen, die sie aus dem Flugzeugrumpf geborgen hatten eingeschaltet. Jack ging vorneweg, ließ den Schein seiner Lampe ruhig über den Boden gleiten. Dicht hinter ihm folgte Kate. Ihr Licht schwirrte über die Bäume und Büsche, nur hin und wieder traf es auf Jacks Rücken, wenn sie ihm leise Richtungsangaben zuflüsterte. In einigem Abstand schließlich trabte Charlie den beiden hinterher. Unruhig zuckte seine Taschenlampe hinterher, huschte stets dorthin, wo seltsame Geräusche auftauchten, und glitt immer öfter zurück. Mehrmals drehte Charlie sich atemlos um.

Da waren Schritte, er konnte sie deutlich hören. Leuchtete er auf den Weg hinter ihm, verstummten die Schritte, doch ging er dann weiter, folgten sie ihm wieder. Nervös strich er sich über seine schweißbedeckte Stirn. War es vielleicht nur Einbildung? Spielte ihm sein Unterbewußtsein ein Streich? Seine Hände zitterten so stark, daß er Mühe hatte, die Taschenlampe noch festzuhalten. Er wußte, es war nicht nur die Furcht, die ihn zittern ließ. ‚Herrgott, laß uns rasch das Cockpit finden', dachte er sich, ‚sonst drehe ich noch durch.' Ein Knacken dicht hinter ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Es war ganz nahe. Wer oder was auch immer sie verfolgte, es war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Der Lichtschein der Taschenlampe zitterte über die Bäume und mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte Charlie, etwas zu erkennen. Die Bäume hatten seltsame Gesichter, die ihn höhnisch auszulachen schienen, aber nichts bewegte sich. „Reiß dich zusammen, Charlie", forderte er sich selbst auf.

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und sah, daß Kate und Jack inzwischen im Dunkeln verschwunden war. Heftig schlug sein Herz. „Hey", rief er laut aus, setzte sich rasch in Bewegung, den beiden zu folgen. Als er sie schließlich erreichte, rannte er schon regelrecht, warf immer wieder panische Blicke zurück. Als Charlies Ruf durch den Wald tönte, waren Kate und Jack stehen geblieben und sahen ihm nun entgegen. „Was ist denn los, Charlie?", wollte Kate besorgt wissen. Charlie blieb vor ihr stehen, zitternd, keuchend, und lauschte. Die Schritte waren weg. Hirngespinste! Es waren nur Hirngespinste, sein Unterbewußtsein und seine Furcht spielten ihm einen Streich. „Charlie?", fragte Kate noch einmal, legte ihre Hand kurz auf seinen Arm. „Nichts, es ist nichts. Ich hatte euch nur einen Moment lang aus den Augen verloren", murmelte er als Antwort. Jack drehte sich mürrisch um und setzte den Weg fort: „Mach nicht solchen Krach, wir wissen nicht, was hier lauert!" Auf Charlie wirkte das wenig beruhigend, ängstlich sah er sich um. „Komm, Charlie!" Kate klopfte ihm auffordernd auf die Schulter und ließ ihn nun vorsichtshalber vor ihr laufen.

Als der Himmel sich leicht aufhellte, erreichten die drei eine kleine Lichtung, die offensichtlich erst durch den Einschlag des Cockpits entstanden war, wie zahlreiche umgeknickte und halb verbrannte Bäume vermuten ließen. Genau in diesem Moment setzte heftiger Regen ein und sie retteten sich unter das Dach der steil in die Höhe ragenden Flugzeugspitze. Doch kaum, daß sie sich umwandten, starrten sie auf ein Meer von Leichen. Einige waren aus ihren Sitzen gerissen wurden und lagen nun mit verzerrten Gesichtern und verdrehten Gliedmaßen auf dem Boden, andere hingen noch in ihren Gurten, entsetzlich entstellt und zugerichtet. Kate schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Charlie spürte ein heißes Entsetzen seine Kehle hinaufkriechen. Mühselig röchelte er: „Ob hier wohl jemand überlebt hat?" Jack ließ seinen Blick über die Reihen gleiten. Als Arzt war er einiges gewohnt, doch dieser Anblick machte selbst ihm zu schaffen: „Ich fürchte – nein." Er deutete aufs Cockpit: „Laßt es uns schnell hinter uns bringen und dann von hier verschwinden!"

Während sich Jack und Kate über den steil aufragenden, rutschigen Boden bis ins Cockpit gearbeitet hatten, verschwand Charlie in der Bordtoilette. Mit zittrigen Händen suchte er im Mülleimer nach dem kleinen Tütchen, daß er wenige Minuten vor dem Absturz dort hinein geworfen hatte, und mit ebenso zittrigen Fingern steckte er es weg, bis er langsam die Wirkung spürte. Warm durchströmte es ihn, ließ sein Zittern ersterben und seine Sinne schärfen. Da waren keine Schritte gewesen, es war nur eine Einbildung gewesen. Doch jetzt ging es ihm wieder gut, jetzt konnten ihn die Geräusche der Nacht keine Angst mehr einjagen. Er straffte sich und verließ die Toilette wieder.

Er hörte Stimmen, erkannte die von Jack und Kate, während eine weitere, ihm unbekannte Stimme etwas von Turbulenzen und einem abgebrochenen Funkkontakt erzählte. Dann stockte ihm der Atem. Hatte der Fremde gerade tatsächlich gesagt, sie waren 6.000 Meilen von ihrer eigentlichen Flugroute entfernt? Dann ... dann waren sie verloren, niemand würde sie finden. Charlies Finger schlossen sich fester um das Tütchen in seiner Hand. Verloren, dröhnte es doch seinen Kopf.

Ein weiteres Dröhnen ließ das Bruchstück des Flugzeugs erzittern. Erstaunt blickte er auf seine Hand. ‚Wow, starkes Zeug', dachte er sich, als ein erneuter Schlag ihn erschütterte. Jack erschien ihn der Tür des Cockpits. „Was ist das?", fragte Charlie ihn, doch Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Schritte oder so", murmelte er. „Und sie kommen rasch näher", fügte Kate hinzu. Charlie schluckte. Das erinnerte doch stark an Jurassic Park, und dort war das nicht für jeden gut ausgegangen. Die Schritte kamen rasch näher, etwas krachte gegen die Außenhaut des Flugzeuges. Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Mit einem Mal verschwand der Pilot durch das zerbrochene Fenster und die anderen drei begangen zu laufen, hinaus in den Dschungel, weg von dem, was auch immer den Piloten erwischt hatte.

Schwer atmend hielt Kate schließlich inne, stützte sich einen Moment lang auf ihre Knie, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder hoch zu fahren. Da waren Schritte. Leise patschten sie durch den vom Regen aufgeweichten Boden. Nicht so schwere Schritte wie zuvor am Flugzeug, aber Schritte. Panisch sah sie sich um. „Jack? Charlie? Wo seid ihr?" Die Schritte hielten inne. „Jaaack!" Kates Stimme überschlug sich fast. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, daß ihr fast schwindlig wurde. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, gingen unter im strömenden Regen. Sie trat langsam zurück, bis sie die kühle Rinde eines Baumes an ihren Armen spürte, dann preßte sie sich gegen den Baum. Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und schluckte gegen die Tränen an. ‚Ich bin nicht schwach', versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen ‚und ich laße mich nicht von der Furcht überwältigen. Ich besitze noch immer die Kontrolle ...'

Plötzlich waren die Schritte ganz nahe. Kate stieß sich vom Baum ab, wollte loslaufen und prallte auf etwas, daß mit ihr gemeinsam zu Boden ging. „Charlie, verdammt!" Sie blickte in das Gesicht des unter ihr liegenden Mannes, der sie nicht minder erschrocken ansah. Rasch erhob sie sich wieder. „Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken? Ich dachte schon ..." Sie hielt inne, lauschte. Auch Charlie erhob sich und sah sie fragend an: „Was dachtest du?" „Ssscht", sie legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Hör doch!", zischte sie. Da waren sie wieder – die Schritte. Charlie erstarrte und sah Kate entgeistert an: „Du hörst die auch?" Viel Zeit blieb Kate nicht, sich über Charlies seltsame Frage zu wundern, statt dessen stieß sie ihn grob an: „Lauf!" Schon setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Einen Moment lang blieb Charlie noch verwundert stehen, dann folgte er ihr.

Quer durch den Wald schlug sich Kate durch, während Charlie versuchte, ihr zu folgen und sich dabei immer wieder ängstlich umsah. So bemerkte er dann auch nicht, wie Kate plötzlich erschöpft inne hielt, und prallte gegen sie. „Charlie", fauchte sie ihn an, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, daß sie nicht wirklich wütend war. „Haben ... haben wir es abgehängt?", erkundigte sich Charlie. „Ich höre nichts mehr." Auch Kate lauschte und nickte schließlich: „Scheint so. Aber woher willst du wissen, daß unser Verfolger ein Es ist?" Charlie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, raschelte es hinter ihnen.

Die beiden fuhren erschrocken herum. Ein Busch bewegte sich und instinktiv wichen sie zurück. Dann teilte sich das Blattwerk und Jack kam zum Vorschein. „Jack!" Ruckartig fiel Kate ihm um den Hals, doch noch bevor er begreifen konnte, was geschah, hatte sie sich schon wieder gelöst und strich sich verlegen das Shirt glatt. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du ... das Ding ..." „Es hat den Piloten übel zugerichtet – keine Chance!" Jacks Stimme klang leise und bedrückt, und den beiden anderen wurde klar, daß er gesehen haben mußte, was dem Piloten geschehen war.

Jack ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die Gesichter von Kate und Charlie streifen: „Seid ihr okay?" Beide nickten wie auf Kommando. „Etwas hat uns verfolgt", stammelte Charlie noch. Fragend blickte Jack zu Kate, die bestätigend nickte. „Da waren Schritte, die ganze Zeit." Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern: „Ich bin euren Spuren gefolgt – da waren nur eure Spuren, keine weiteren. Euch ist niemand gefolgt!" „Ich bilde mir das nicht ein, Jack", ereiferte sich Kate. „Aber ... wenn du uns gefolgt bist, dann waren es vielleicht deine Schritte, die wir gehört haben." Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Dazu war ich zu weit hinter euch – ihr hättet mich nicht hören können." „Aber da waren Schritte", brauste Charlie auf. „Ich habe sie schon gehört, als wir losgelaufen sind." Die beiden sahen ihn erstaunt an, und Jack hob für einen kurzen Moment lang die Augenbrauen: „Aber ich sage es euch doch: da war niemand. Laßt uns jetzt lieber zurückkehren!" Damit ließ er die beiden stehen und ging einfach los. Kate fing Charlies Blick auf, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Trotz und Verwirrtheit ansah, und zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern, bevor sie Jack folgte, so daß auch Charlie nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich zu fügen.


End file.
